The present invention relates generally to the field of musical wind instruments and more particularly to the field of saxophones wherein a modified portion of a tenor saxophone and a modified portion of a soprano saxophone are joined together by means of a bracket which allows one of the two instruments to be moved relative to the other until proper alignment has been obtained thus allowing a musician to play both instruments simultaneously. The outlet or discharge end of each instrument are provided with trumpet bells rather than with the standard saxophone outlets.
The two instruments are modified from the standard tenor and soprano saxophones by altering some of the tone holes. The basic instruments, prior to modification, are a B flat tenor saxophone and a B flat straight soprano saxophone.
The standard B flat tenor saxophone and B flat straight soprano saxophone currently in use cannot be combined to be played simultaneously to yield two notes at the same time. The various modifications to the two instruments disclosed below are also not known.